1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a system for wirelessly transmitting/receiving an image signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device including a wireless communication module for wireless communication with an external device and a system for wirelessly transmitting/receiving an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus such as a television typically includes an image processing device (e.g., a set-top box) and a display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel). The image processing device receives an image signal from, e.g., a public or cable television network, processes the received image signal and outputs the processed image signal. The display panel displays an image corresponding to the image signal processed by the image processing device.
Until now, the image processing device and display device have been implemented as a single body. However, with the recent development of wireless high-definition (HD) technology, wireless digital televisions in which the image processing device is separate from a display device are used.
In wireless HD technology, the image processing device and display device are implemented as separate devices, and an image signal is exchanged in a wireless manner between the image processing device and the display device. In addition, for wireless transmission/reception of an image signal, the image processing device and the display device each includes an embedded wireless communication module.
Separating the image processing device from the display device has made it possible to satisfy the needs for lighter and slimmer display devices.